


Papa’s Terrible Horrible Bad Day

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Sugar Daddy Au [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Papa Bird comes home after an unexpected fight, still feeling the effects of adrenalin.





	Papa’s Terrible Horrible Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS IN LIKE AN HOUR!

Though in his sixties and retired from his life in the mob, Oswald still dabbles in the business from time to time. However, things didn't partially go as smoothly as they normally do when he sometimes takes these trips down memory lane. Today Oswald was caught in the crossfire of a fight that erupted during a deal gone sour. Papa Bird's job was to only oversee that the goods got to the right place, not to defend himself with his cane to make sure he got out of the warehouse safely, but he did. He fought off every low life that got in his way of getting home to his Eddie.

When Oswald finally returned home, he was still high on the adrenaline from the spontaneous fight. How he's kinda seeking for Eddie to help him release it.

“Oh, Papa Bird.” Edward rushes out into the hall when he saw the state of his lover. He was previously playing his favorite video game. “You look like you just lived through a nightmare.” He brushes the older man's disheveled hair back.

“It was a nightmare, Eddie. These kids today they have no respect for their elders.” His hands were still trembling, but now that he's home he’ll be much better. “They thought I was washed up, but I wasn't too washed up not to show them that I can still play at the very same level as them.”

Edward gasps and his eyes widen. “Did you get in a fight?”

“I just got out of there as quickly as I could, but I had to take a few guys out first. It was all exhausting, but I’m fine”

“Oh, Papa, did anyone hurt you?” Edward scrambles to take off Oswald jacket so he can check him for injuries.

“No, no, Eddie I’m fine,” Oswald assured him again. “I’m just still a little riled up from all that action. That's all”

"Oh... okay," Ed breathed a sigh of relief. "I was starting to get worried."

"You have nothing to worried about. I actually feel better than when I went into that warehouse.

Edward chuckles, stepping closer to Oswald. “You do, do ya," he says playfully. "You still got some of that adrenaline pumping through you.” He smirks, gently rubbing his hands over Oswald's chest.

“I still do. I feel like my younger self.”

“Well," Edward boops the time of Oswald's noses. "I know the perfect way for you to use that adrenaline.”

“Oh you do, do you?” Oswald chuckled. He licks his lips, eyeingEdward’s body with hunger gleaming in them. He loves the way Edward know exactly what he wants.

“Shove me on the floor, Papa Bird.” Edward's voice was low and smoky as his hand toyed at Oswald belt.

“You want it rough, Eddie?”

“Yes.” He pops off the latch to Oswald’s belt buckles. “I wanna know how your thirty-year-old self would have felt like fucking my throat.”

“Well let me introduce you to him.” Oswald pulled Edward into him and kisses him firmly until his lips blushed ruby red. He then pushes Edward down on his knees and allows him to work on the opening his pants.

Edward quickly unbuttons and unzips the pants, then pulls out Oswald’s erection. “Oh fuck, Papa. You’re so hard already. That adrenaline really does work wonders on you.”

“I was thinking about you doing this on my way home.”

“Mmm… you dirty old bastard.” He leans into Oswald and flicks his tongue over the tip of his cock, slipping it between the folds of Oswald’s tight foreskin to tease him.

Oswald moans deeply and fists his hand in Edward dark curls. The teasing is nice, but he wants more. So Oswald shoves Edward's head so he was taking in his full length.

Edward gags when his mouth is suddenly filled. The tip of Oswald's thick cock penetrates deep into the back of his throat making it difficult for him to breath, but he quickly adjusts himself to allow Oswald to have all the control.

Oswald groans deeply as Edward's lips enclosed around the base of his cock. “Ah…. Fuck….” His head lolled as he guides Edward up and down the length of his shaft, thrusting his hips so that his dick repeatedly hits the back of his little Eddie’s throat.

Edward's eyes start to water and saliva dribbles from the corners of his lips, proudly giving Papa the release he needs. “Ah… ah,” he grunts.

Oswald's skin turned a bright shade of pink while every inch of his body fills with warmth. He nears the brink of orgasm every time his cock entered Edward's wet, warm mouth. “Ungh,” he grunted in ecstasy, closing his eyes as his balls began to tremble.  

“I'm gonna cum in your fucking mouth, Eddie.” He held Edward’s head to keep in place as he fucked into his mouth harder, pushing his cock as far down Edward's throat as it could reach.

Tears stream down Edward's cum smeared cheeks, but he doesn't give any indication for Oswald to stop. He puts his hands on Oswald’s waist to anchor himself more securely. God, if this is what Oswald can do at sixty, he must have a been a real powerhouse at thirty. It all felt so damn good. His own cock aches painfully in his pain. The sensation in his mouth might be just enough for him to get off on.

After helping himself to several more hard lunges into Edward's mouth, Oswald clenches his jaw and his head falls back as his cock erupted forcefully down Edward's throat. Filling the man's mouth with a heavy load of thick, white, cum. “Oh, fu-fuck!” His hands close around both sides of Edward's head and he involuntarily tugs at Ed’s hair. His body ripples with the waves of orgasm and his cock emptied until there was no more to give.

Edward's cheeks balloons as the load begin to ooze out the corners of his lip. When Oswald slides his cock out, Edward looks up at his spent lover, glasses crooked on his face, mouth full of cum as he waited to gain his attention.

When Oswald to come down from his high and look at him, he becomes witness to an amazing sight; Edward swallowing the load. “You just had to make sure I saw you swallow it.”

“I know how much you love it when I do," Edward says wiping the corner of his lips.

Oswald helps Edward up to his feet and kisses his cum-stains lips, tasting himself upon them. “Now it’s your turn, Eddie.”

“That wasn’t enough for you?”

“You know we can’t stop until you cum too.”


End file.
